


That Time Eichi Almost Died In The School's Bathroom

by goblinbastard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinbastard/pseuds/goblinbastard
Summary: Eichi gets confronted by Madara in a pretty unorthodox way.





	That Time Eichi Almost Died In The School's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic but i just needed eichi to get pounded
> 
> also big thanks to my friends for encouraging this

One thing nobody ever mentions about revolution is the amount of troublesome paperwork involved. 

Normally, Eichi leaves this kind of work to Keito, but there’s only so much his friend can handle alone. Which is why it’s after school and Eichi is the only one still in the classroom, maybe even the whole school, sitting at his desk, sorting papers when he’d much rather be anywhere else.

Eichi sighs and his gaze slides to the window. It’s late enough that the sun is beginning to set, and if he doesn’t leave soon, his family’s servants will force him to. So that leaves Eichi with two options: face Keito’s wrath tomorrow, or his family's tonight. 

Naturally, Eichi chooses to deal with Keito, and starts to pack up his belongings.

He's lost in thought, which is why he doesn’t hear someone approaching the classroom until the door flies open to reveal a very pissed off Madara Mikejima on the other side.

The look of surprise on Eichi’s face lasts half a second before he’s replaced it with a tight-lipped smile. Madara storms into the room, past the aisles of desks, until he's standing next to Eichi. Like this, Eichi has to look up from where he's sitting to make eye contact. 

Madara doesn’t seem too keen on talking at the moment, but Eichi doesn’t have time to play this game. Clearing his throat, he politely addresses the boy towering over him.

“Ah, Mikejima-kun, to what do I owe the ple-“ but before he can finish, Madara grabs Eichi by the collar of his shirt yanks him from his chair. It scrapes across the floor, and Eichi’s expression grows a fraction more annoyed.

“What did you do?” Madara finally spits out. 

Eichi opens his mouth to ask which incident he’s referring to, because at this point there’s a few, but Madara doesn't wait for an answer. Suddenly, he’s hauling Eichi out of the classroom. Eichi stumbles, struggling to keep up with Madara’s brutal pace as he’s dragged down the hall, and eventually, into an empty restroom.

When the lock clicks into place, Eichi’s eyes widen. 

Still, Eichi has the nerve to look smug as Madara pushes him into a stall. He barely manages to shuck his blazer off before Madara is on him, forcing him against the wall. Madara’s thigh is shoved between Eichi’s legs, and Eichi moans as he grinds against it. Madara leans in and bites Eichi's neck, the shorter boy hisses, digging his nails into Madara’s shoulders through his blazer. 

They both know there’s no real threat in it anyway. 

The not-slutty part of Eichi's brain reminds him how unsightly a hickey is on an idol, especially one who also happens to be the heir to a multi-million dollar business. But even if he wanted to, it would be impossible to move Madara. So instead, Eichi tilts his head to give Madara more room and pushes his hardening cock on the brunette's thigh.

“Mikejima-kun, be gentle with me~” Eichi sings, breath catching as Madara’s hands travel up his torso, stopping to play with his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. 

Madara scoffs. “Someone like you isn’t deserving of such treatment.” 

”Haha~ you don’t actually mean that do you?”

He does. 

Eichi leans in to kiss him, but he doesn't make it past their lips touching before he’s slammed back against the wall. The sound of Madara slapping him echoes in the empty bathroom and Eichi daintily lifts his hand to his stinging cheek, shocked expression morphing into a wide grin. 

“We don’t kiss” Madara growls. Eichi nods, still with the same excited expression as he allows Madara to flip him around so his face is pressed against the stall. His cheek is sore, but besides Madara’s hands tracing the outline of his cock through his slacks, nothing matters. 

He feels Madara’s hands fumbling blindly for his belt buckle, but Eichi is unhelpful in this moment, instead opting to grind back against Madara. Feeling Madara hard, pressed against his ass, has him shivering and it’s a relief when his slacks and boxers are finally pulled down. 

Eichi hears Madara spit, and a second later, feels a slick finger pressing against his hole. But before Madara can get any further, Eichi steps on his foot. Difficult with his pants around his thighs, restricting his movement, but he manages. 

“Mikejima-kun! Don’t be ridiculous,” Eichi huffs. “Check my back pocket.” 

By the way Madara digs through his pockets, Eichi can tell he’s impatient. He’s not the only one.

After what feels like forever, Madara seems to find what he was looking for. 

“Really?” he asks incredulously. Eichi hears the packet being ripped open. The lube is still cold when Madara pushes his finger in.

“You’re such a slut. Carrying around something like this.” Eichi sighs breathily, pressing his cheek to the wall. “Were you hoping I’d do this to you? Or maybe you wanted it to be Wataru-san?”

Eichi groans. If his face weren't pressed against this filthy wall, Madara would be able to see him roll his eyes. Oh well.

“Mikejima-kun, shut up.” 

But of course, he doesn’t. “What would your family think if they saw you like this, Eichi-san?”

Eichi ignores the question. “What would _ your _family think, Mikejima-kun? Oh, if I recall correctly, not even your sister will speak to y-”

He’s cut off by his own gasp as Madara adds a second finger, but the realization he’s gotten under Madara’s skin does wonders for Eichi.

Before long, Madara is pulling his fingers out and unzipping his pants, only pushing them down far enough to pull his cock out and slick himself up.

"Didn't find a condom in that pocket though." Madara remarks. 

Eichi hums. “Not like you would have used it anyway.”

The ‘_ Or that I would have wanted you to _’ remains unspoken.

The initial stretch makes the breath catch in Eichi’s lungs. Madara isn’t gentle with him, and he immediately sets a savage pace. He winds a fist through Eichi’s hair, forcing his head to tilt back.

A few strokes in and Madara slows down, leaving Eichi a chance to recover. 

‘_How considerate. _’

“I despise you.” Madara whispers, and it’s so sincere Eichi can’t help but moan.

He’s tempted to brace himself on one arm, letting the other drop to stroke himself. God he wishes he could see Madara’s face as he said that. Just thinking about it makes him shiver and tighten around Madara. 

Madara is already big, and that just makes him feel _bigger_. It's overwhelming. He can hear Madara breathing, the slick noises as he thrusts inside him languidly. It's all too much for Eichi. 

“Say it again,” Eichi begs breathlessly. 

“Shut up,” Madara growls. The fist in Eichi’s hair tightens. Eichi’s breath hitches and Madara is back to thrusting into him without care.

‘_He’s using me _’ Eichi thinks giddily. 

But his whole chest feels tight, like he’s about to pass out. He puts his hand over his heart, feeling it beat wildly. “Mi-mike-” he tries, but it’s impossible to focus when everything is spinning. His vision is blurring and he can’t tell if it’s from the tears in his eyes or something else. He's losing his balance and Eichi stars to collapse but before he can, Madara’s hand is wrapped around his waist holding him in place.

“Fuck, Eichi-san, you're so tight. Just stay still. Just a bit more.” 

When Eichi’s orgasm hits him, his legs do truly go weak. The only thing keeping him up is Madara. Distantly, it occurs to him he came untouched, and if he could, he would laugh. But everything is still spinning and now Madara is cumming inside him and he feels so hot and _full_ it makes him inhale shakily and press a hand to his stomach. 

Madara pulls out not long after, drawing a gasp from Eichi. Eichi is still leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, and he can hear Madara fix his clothing.

'_What an insane stamina_.' 

He feels Madara's fingers collect some of the cum starting to drip down his thighs. Eichi turns to investigate but only catches Madara’s hand as he smears it on his sore cheek.

And then Madara is washing his hands, leaving Eichi to clean himself up.

Eichi hears the _click _of the lock and Madara open the door

"Hey Eichi-san, this was pretty fun. Let's do this again sometime." and then the door is closing and Eichi is alone. 

And suddenly Eichi bolts upright. Because the Eichi-kun gauge has definitely hit zero by now and his family's servants are probably frantically searching the school for him.

'_Shit._'

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread so feel free to correct any of my mistakes
> 
> catch me on twitter @goblinbastard


End file.
